Silverbolt (BWU)
"Big bro, I will always love you, but I'll be the leader now." ~ Jazzimus/Savior/etc. History: Silverbolt is the leader of the Elite Guard, and brother (in this series) to Jazzimus while Jazz's sister is Blackarachnia. Silverbolt basically took the 'elder brother' role. Silverbolt focused on Megatron and his Predacons as they attacked. Serial Horizons: Silverbolt would send Jazzimus, and his 'squire' Crackers on a mission to reclaim Iacon (like he did with Gorlak). Jazzimus would slash through nameless Decepticons, but would be shot in the shoulder by Sky-Byte's 'Sky Spike'. Crackers would find a way to escape the hordes of drones, but tell General Yellowsword of 'his failure'. Jazzimus would be surrounded by Vehicons, but would find a way and slash through all of them. Soundwave watched, and would then shoot soundwaves at him that attacked Jazzimus' 'spirits' and then his psyche. Soundwave kept watching as Sound corrupted him, transforming him into Skystalker. Skystalker would walk closer, and choke Soundwave. Soundwave would fire more sounds at him, these sounds strengthened the evil version of Jazzimus, but also turned him back. Jazzimus held his shoulder in pain, but spared Soundwave. He would send Autoroopers and Maximal troopers to reclaim Iacon while he sliced through hordes and swarms of Vehicons. Jazzimus swore that the terrorists won't succeed. While they were like a militia, they were terrorists in nature and began to kill their hostages. Jazzimus would be shocked of this. Jazzimus began to slaughter more drones and nameless Predacons, then throwing his shield at Megatron. Jazz's shield would slash Megatron's arm off, and Megatron would begin to attack Jazz with a flurry of blasts from his fusion cannon. Jazz would look around and see that Autoroopers and Maximal soldiers surrounded the two. Megatron would retreat, transforming into a dragon and flying off into the sunset. Altmode(s): As being Jazzimus' brother, he also transforms into an bald eagle though he also keeps a jet altmode. This jet altmode being another Blackbird. Colorscheme: Grays, whites and blacks. His colorscheme is very dreary. Weaponry: He had always favored spears. He had looked up to the late Sentinel Zeta Prime. Sentinel Zeta had also used spears, but also used shields and also, the pistol. Sentinel had rarely used the pistol, but had used it when quickdrawing or a killing blow. As Silverbolt had admired the Prime, he would also use disks but to surprise his enemies and not to execute them. These disks were hidden and came out of arm panels and leg panels in robot mode, but in his altmode, they would shoot out as if they were missiles. Allegiance: Elite Guard, first and foremost but also the Maximals. He wasn't really Good, but moved in the gray lines and was more 'Morally ambiguous'. His brother would be the heroic and daring one, though he had ignored this and had treated his brother dirty for fear that he would overshadow him one day. (And of course he would.) Personality and traits: Silverbolt was the loner and that would rub off on his younger brother later. As Silverbolt was more apathetic and morally 'gray', Jazz's sister would 'treat him right' as she was more loving. Blackarachnia was a high-level empath and was traitorous. This would lead to Jazzimus having.. "a thing" for arachnids and him loving Elikelia. Jazzimus in his younger years was more sociable and Blackarachnia was a mix. Jazz would later become a mix of antisocial and social. Jazz had favored his sister more than his older brother. Silverbolt was very jealous of his younger brother, who had 'stolen the spotlight from him'. Savior would then steal the spotlight from more and more 'bots in his future. Silverbolt was stoic, and didn't speak like his brother. This led into misunderstandings and feuds. While Silverbolt grew up from a time where people respected their elders and etc, Jazz's time is more.. 'Progressive' with alot of changes, a new change being SJWstorm in the rise of Political Correctness, though that would be way in the future. Silverbolt and Jazzimus had much little in common, and in terms of technology. Jazzimus was becoming a technopath and Silverbolt didn't really understand technology and was "illiterate in this new age". Optics: Tan. He had hated his optics and had always covered them up with a visor. A shimmering golden one, at that. He also cursed his 'parents' (Yes, I'm calling them that. I seen many fan fictions,and hated this but I'm trying to make my Cybertronians more like humans with humanoid features. I might just call them creators because that's kinda cringy but then I don't want confusion.) for making him have that color instead of something like Purple or Orange. Specialties: Not really a spearman as he had dropped out of the 'spear training' section of Boot Camp, though an excellent leader and would lead 'his generation's' Elite Guard. Category:Transformers:Beast Wars Uprising Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Males Category:Male Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Characters Category:Maximals of Uprising